Eternamente
by Dayana Black
Summary: – Te amo eternamente... Escuche susurrar al viento, y sentí como una dulce caricia atravesaba mi mejilla – Cundo el amor es verdadero, no existe barrera alguna que lo detenga.


**Eternamente**

_**¡¡Hola lectoras!!**_

_**Bueno primero, esto es simplemente un OneShote; y aunque me gustó, creó que no tendría la fuerza mental para continuarlo como historia.**_

_**Segundo, si no quieren llorar un poco, mejor no leerlo jaja. La verdad siesta un poco deprimente, pero en lo personal me pareció muy lindo.**_

_**Bueno, mejor dejo que ustedes decidan que les parece... así que ¡aquí vamos!**_

_**ALGO IMPORTANTE: Dentro del OneShote viene la letra de una canción (My Inmortal de Evanescence). Les recomiendo que la bajen o la busquen en youtube, y la reproduzcan cuando aparezca la letra en la historia ¿Ok?**_

_**Ya saben que los personajes son de la creadora de una de las mejores sagas: Stephanie Meyer. La historia es completamente mía. Espero y lo disfruten.**_

_**¡¡Nos leemos abajo!!**_

_**Summary: **__Te amo eternamente...__Escuche susurrar al viento, y sentí como una dulce caricia atravesaba mi mejilla._

_Cundo el amor es verdadero, no existen barreras que lo detenga.

* * *

_

**Bella POV**

Camine despacio por el delgado caminillo de piedras de colores, con el pequeño teclado debajo de mi brazo izquierdo, y la bolsa azul en mi otra mano; es curioso, hace un rato sentía como si el teclado pesara mucho... ahora ya no se sentía tan pesado.

Supongo que tenía más que ver con que ya casi llegaba junto a _él_, y ya podría poner este teclado en el pasto y así dejar de sentir esa carga extra que no estaba acostumbrada a llevar.

_- Valdrá la pena Bella -_, me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez; ha _él_ le va ha encantar, de eso no cabe duda.

Ya podía ver el lugar exacto al que siempre me dirigía, me encantaba _nuestro_ lugar, todo era tan perfecto:

El gran roble detrás de nosotros, que parecía abrazarnos o cubrirnos para que nada malo nos pasara; las coloridas y variadas flores y plantas que rodeaban nuestro lugar; el hermoso y verde pasto, que parecía fresco todo el tiempo... muy verde, igual al color de sus ojos.

Y sobre todo, el característico olor que reinaba por todas partes, un olor fresco, mezclado, dulce como la miel, pero lleno de vida como los rayos del sol o las flores... como ya dije, un olor único, característico de nosotros... de _él_ mismo.

Cuando al fin llegue, coloqué el teclado y la bolsa en el pasto, después me senté y acomode para tener la posición correcta; no lo salude porque primero quería preparar todo para comenzar sin ninguna interrupción.

– Hola amor – dije volteando hacia donde _él_ estaba.

– Escucha, ayer estaba en una tienda de discos y de pronto, comenzó a sonar en toda la tienda una canción genial... es muy bella, me gusto mucho, así que compre el CD cuanto antes. Pensé que lo mejor sería que, cuando nos viéramos hoy, podría ponerte el CD, pero como esta es una ocasión especial, y bueno... como se que por alguna extraña razón te gusta como canto, bueno... la practique un poco en el teclado, así que decidí tocarla para ti – continué con mi explicación, para aclarar porque traía este teclado hasta nuestro lugar.

– Ok, amm... tienes que entender que no soy tan buena como tu en cuanto ha música; así que si no voy muy bien, solo no pongas demasiada atención – finalicé soltando una pequeña risa; después de todo, lo más probable es que me equivocara mucho.

– Bueno... – carraspeé un poco – aquí vamos.

Respire profundamente para infundirme el poco valor que tengo, y así iniciar y terminar sin equivocarme... o como mínimo, sin equivocarme más de dos veces.

Y entonces, inicié...

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_suppressed by all my childish fears,_

_and if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave,_

_cause your presence still lingers here,_

_and it won't leave me alone_

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_this pain is just too real,_

_there's just too much that time cannot erase_

_  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all_

_of me..._

Una lágrima traicionera resbalo por mi mejilla, pero no quería arruinar lo que le había planeado, así que decidí no ser tan tonta y continuar.

_You used to captivate me,_

_by your resonating Light,_

_now, I'm bound by the life you left venid._

_Your face it haunts, my once pleasant dreams,_

_your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_  
These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_this pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_  
When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all_

_of me_

_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone all along..._

Para este punto, ya no podía contener las lágrimas, rodaban una tras otra sin cesar, y yo no podía hacer más que seguir tocando y cantando para él... sólo esperaba que de verdad le gustara mucho.

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all_

_of me,_

_mee, mee_

Cuando al fin termine de cantar, estaba sollozando sin parar.

Me tomo unos minutos poder tranquilizarme y dejar de sollozar para poder respirar normalmente.

Volteé nuevamente hacia donde él estaba, y le di una sonrisa triste _- es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerle -_ pensé.

– Espero que te halla gustado amor... se que no es lo mejor del mundo, pero es algo... – desvíe mi mirada hacia la bolsa que traía y saqué de ella dos rosas blancas.

Me acerqué más a donde _él_ estaba y volví a sentarme... mientras pasaba mis dedos por el frío material de concreto grisáceo y repetía en voz alta la leyenda que yo misma había escrito y que llevaba tanto tiempo repitiendo:

_...__Duerme, Ángel mío, y recuerda que te volveré a ver..._

_...__Sueña, Ángel mío, con las risas y los momentos que pasamos ayer..._

_...__Ya no llores, Ángel mío, deja que la luz te ilumine..._

_...__No sufras, Ángel mío, que te quiero recordar al sonreír..._

_...__Se feliz, Ángel mío, que algún día estaré junto a ti..._

_...__Descansa al fin; amado hijo, hermano, y esposo; _

_Que yo recordare tus palabras:_

_ [...__No lloren por mí… mejor sonrían para mí.....]_

_ Descansa en paz y feliz: Edward Anthony Cullen_

_ 1985-2010_

Deposité un beso en cada una de las rosas, y después las coloqué junto a su lápida.

– Sabes amor... escogí esa canción para este día porque me recuerda mucho ha nosotros... – ya no podía hablar, el nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía – Lo intento amor, solo que a veces es difícil – termine, secándome las lagrimas.

Me puse de píe y tome de nuevo el teclado.

– Tengo que irme amor, debo... volveré mañana... como siempre, a la misma hora te veré aquí... ¿De acuerdo? – sabía que no podía responderme, pero hablarle era una costumbre que no podía quitarme.

Comencé a caminar con pasos lentos hacía mi auto, cuando lo recordé.

– Casi lo olvido amor – deposite un dulce beso en lo alto de la lápida, mientras una de mis tantas lagrimas caía en ella – Feliz aniversario Edward...

Cuando termine de hablar cerré mis ojos, y algo extraño pasó... fue algo que nunca antes había sentido.

Fue como si el viento me susurrara algo al oído, no... Fue, fue como si Edward me susurrara algo al oído, como si el estuviera justo detrás de mí, hablándome.

Cerré los ojos con más fuerza, tratando de creer que aquello era verdad, aún sabiendo que él ya no estaba más.

_Te amo eternamente..._

Escuche susurrar al viento, y sentí como una dulce caricia atravesaba mi mejilla. No podía ser verdad, pero no me importaba que no lo fuera... disfrutaría de mi pequeña locura, todo por él... _sólo por él._

_Te amo..._

Se repitió suavemente... casi sin decirlo, o casi sin entenderse.

– También te amo... eternamente... – susurre de vuelta.

Abrí mis ojos sabiendo que nadie estaría junto ha mi... pero sabiendo que _él_ siempre estaría conmigo.

Levanté mi vista y sonreí al cielo...

– _Eternamente..._ – repetí sonriendo...

* * *

_**Ok, ¿¿que les pareció??... dudas, quejas, sugerencias, rechazo, aceptación.**_

_**Ustedes díganme XD**_

_**Bueno, tal vez se pregunten de donde salio esto... pues ni siquiera yo lo se jaja. La verdad es que ayer andaba medio deprimida y un poco mal de ánimos, así que decidí escribir y esto fue lo que salio.**_

_**Se que esta un poco triste pero a mi me encanto, espero que a ustedes también. Así que espero sus opiniones al respecto.**_

_**Bueno, por ahora es todo... Oh! Si mis lectoras de "¡¡Bendita, Bendita Alice!!" están por aquí, les pido disculpas por el retraso (en el próximo capitulo les explico), y les aviso que ya estoy terminando el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Y claro, si hay lectoras que no leen esa historia, están completa y cordialmente invitadas a darse una vuelta por mi perfil ¡SE VAN A DIVERTIR! Jaja.**_

_**Bien, creo que ahora si es todo.**_

_**Les agradezco a todas aquellas que leen mi historia y que leyeron mi primer OneShote (especialmente , por el favorito de Juntos)... ¡¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS!!**_

_**Me hacen completamente feliz, por tanto apoyo y aceptación ¡¡GRACIAS!!**_

_**¡¡Besos de vampiro... de lobito y abrazos de Emmett para todas!!**_

_**Ahora, si presionaran el lindo y sexy botón verde sería sumamente feliz XD**_

_**Atte:**_

_**..dayaaBlack...**_


End file.
